Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club.
Description of the Related Art
A golf club including a head and a shaft detachably attached to the head is proposed.
Each of US2013/0017901 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,980,959 discloses a golf club including a head and a shaft detachably attached to the head.
Japanese Patent No. 5645936 (US2010/0197423) discloses a golf club having a shaft adapter and a head adapter.